


Yu-gi-oh RoseZ

by Shakalos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakalos/pseuds/Shakalos
Summary: Yukai Karra, a boy with the rare ability to create new cards from old ones, is in danger. when a group of baddies want his power, it's up to Yugi, Yuma, Yusei, Jaden, Yuya, yusaku, and Yukai himself to stop this threat. but with things like horny trickstars, psycotic dragons and the gods themselves seeing this as a comedic soap opera, it'll be harder that it's supposed to be... and why are the other cast members of the series watching this too?





	1. chapter 0: prologue

_(Hall of the alphas)_

a hall of gold and white will be our setting tonight, where giant marble pillars decorate the bright scenery.

in the middle of the room sat a large circle of thrones in sets that corresponds with a color scheme.

in a golden throne sat Horakhty, the creator of Light, and with her, the three egyptian gods: Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. in front of them were three extra people. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Yubel

to the right are the light blue thrones made of Sapphire. this housed the ritual monster alphas: Blue-eyes chaos MAX Dragon, Saffira the Queen of dragons, and Magician of black chaos. continuing on to the next set, are the Amethyst embedded thrones which had Arcana Knight joker, First of the Dragons, and odd-eyes venom dragon. the next set included the pure white marble thrones, which housed the Synchros: Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and King Calamity of the red archfiends.(his name was too long)

moving onward, the next set were thrones of obsidian, which housed the XYZ monsters: Utopia,Cxyz Barian Hope, and surprisingly, Baby Tiragon. then there's the rainbow colored thrones which housed the pendulum monsters, Odd eyes pendulum dragon, chronograph sorcerer, and a third empty spot. the last set of thrones were made of a dark blue crystal, which housed the newly joined Link Monsters... well, there was only one throne in this set, and it was occupied by a cloaked individual.

"Now that everyone is here, We can start our meeting..." Horakhty said.

"Madam Horakhty, It's come to our attention that certain... enemies, have decided to form an alliance. to accomplish this, they formed a way to distort the space time continuum." Utopia said in an echo of a feminine voice.

"they consist of a man called Paradox, the evil spirit Marik, the former shadow riders, the god of Orichalcos..."

"didn't we seal that nutcase away?" Dark Magician said. "and for that matter, what about that cult thing they had? is that still around?"

"don't ask me..." Stardust retorted.

"... the earthbound immortals, Meklord armada, the Barian emperors..."

"Oh great..." Barian Hope groaned in annoyance.

"various peons and minions, a group called... Ignis faction, another group called the Knights of Hanoi...the three sacred beasts, and the Malefics."

"well that is concerning..."

"thankfully, there's a fluctuation between time and space, so even if the alliance between the enemies are from the separate timelines, we can just open up the way for the heroes of those timelines to help us in our time of need." Dark magician added.

"and little do they know, the price for distorting it was a great power drainage, so their power's a lot weaker now. their decks were altered too, for some reason..." Dark magician girl finished.

"however, they seem to aim for one goal; a person with a unique power..." Slifer mentioned, forming an image with his power. "Remember that  _gift_ that you gave the humans?"

"the Rose cards?" Horakhty replied curiously. " yes, i'll admit that it wasn't entirely... thought out... to say the least... why?"

the image depicted a teenage boy, around late teens, with long violet hair with hints of red and blue, a simple grey jacket covering a white shirt, black baggy pants and black shoes.

"this child has the miraculous ability to reincarnate the souls within the cards. creating newer ones." Utopia explained. "if they get their hands on this boy, then they will abuse that power no doubt."

"then we'll just have to make sure that NEVER happens." Slifer concluded easily.

"but most humans are stupid, what makes you think he'll even _listen_ to us?" Yubel chimed in, adding a whole new problem on the table.

"then we'll monitor the boy. if he meets our expectations, then we'll have our new hero."

"and if he's like the rest of the humans..."

"..."

"let's just focus on monitoring the boy for now."

"does he even have a name?" Decode clarified.

"as a matter of fact: yes, though most people tend to call him-"

* * *

 

"DAMN YOU TYRANT! DAMN YOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!"

_***BOOOOM!*** _

**Dyson: 2300-0LP**

**WINNER: Tyrant**

the aforementioned "tyrant" looked on with a look of boredom. his own monsters disappearing as the duel concluded. walking over to the downed male, he crouched down and glared at him.

"Dyson Blasten, you've tormented novice duelists, stole their decks, and even attempted to molest one of them. now that you've been properly put in your place, I'll be taking your Battlin Boxer Deck."

"w-what?" Dyson stammered.

"AND you're giving back the decks you stole, apologizing for the tormenting, and making up for your previous perverted fiasco with the girl you've assaulted."

"Now hold on just a damn, minute, you-" shooting up as fast as he can, Dyson attempted a full on hammer fist upon the male, however, he didn't really get far when the teen sucker punched his stomach, forcing the bully to double over in pain.

"I refuse to repeat myself. now you will do as I say, or else..." the multicolored teen slammed his fist on a nearby desk, immediately breaking the entire thing into pieces, which seemed to terrify the bully, his fear grew exponentially with what he said next.

"you'll be the next thing that breaks. Am. I. Clear?"

"y-y-y-"

"I can't hear you."

"Y-yes Mr. Tyrant s-sir."

"good. now hand them over." practically vibrating, the bully known as Dyson shakily gave away his deck, then scrambled to get to the doorway.

with a heavy sigh, "Tyrant" slouched slightly and sat down one one of the surviving desks. the real person behind the name of Tyrant was none other than Yukai Karra, a teen who just wanted everyone to be equal. er... let me explain.

ever since the discovery of the Nexus, another reality where physical manifestations of the yugioh monsters reside, and the invention of the Nexus chip, a device that allows people access to the Nexus to a certain extent, things have been going both uphill and down the drain. civilization flourished by leaps and bounds, but society went to absolute shit. people were now ranked by how proficient they were at dueling, and the higher tiers either looked down upon the lower tiers, or straight up abused their power and superiority over them.

the odd thing is... Yukai, however, never had a Nexus chip in the first place.

unlike most people, who had their chip implanted into their necks at birth, Yukai was one of the very few who could interact completely with the nexus without the chip what so ever. he is one of the few protectors of a powerful god like item called a Rose card, and he is dubbed one of the Rose children, powerful beings with miraculous and superior abilities gained from the power of said Rose cards. while most people would say that it is chosen at random, the Rose children have at least one thing in common; they have pure souls residing within them, untainted souls in which the powers reside in without the chance to be corrupted.

and as such, he was an amazing prodigy with dueling. so much that he was the extremely few people, one of 2 in fact, to receive a perfect 10 rank, the god tier. the rankings were as followed: the zero tiers (0-1.9), the low tiers (2-3.4), mid tiers (3.5-4.9), high tiers(5-6.9), Uber tiers(7-9.9) and the mystical God tiers (10).

but back to the matter at hand, Yukai looked over the deck he had just obtained, and it took a lot of willpower to not hunt down the chubby bastard.

the cards looked like shit. they were worn down to the point where he needed card sleeves and tape to keep them from falling apart.

"He didn't even try to take care of you all didn't he? most of these spells and traps don't even support you guys and... why did he have an _Arcana Force_ monster in this deck!?" Yukai growled. "no matter, I'll get you lot fixed up. just bear with the pain for a little longer..."

meanwhile, just outside the room Yukai was in, Dark Magician girl, Dark Magician, and Utopia all floated by the window, observing the teen holding the beaten up deck in his hands.

"aw man... we missed the duel." DMG pouted.

"we literally just got here and he _stole_ a guys deck!?" Utopia screeched.

"calm down Utopia. he did not steal them." Dark magician reassured.

"and how do you know smartass?"

"because If you paid attention to his conversation, then you'd found out he basically _stopped_ a bully from stealing others."

"...isn't it strange how he's talking to a deck of cards though?"

"about as strange as two girls and a guy stalking me from outside." Yukai added startling the three from their places as he was right in front of them.

* * *

 

"so let me get this straight... that man you curb stomped was a guy abusing his deck and other people?" Utopia asked

"yep,"

"And you do this to those who abuse their power in this tier system thing?"

"Uh huh."

"And this has been going on for..."

half a school year. 59 wins in a row." Yukai finished for her. "and you all need me for some big mission or something, am I correct?" yukai answered

"of course. " Dark magician added. "there are some people who're after you specifically, and we're trying to stop them."

"hold on there Dark, we don't even know If he'll even-" Utopia started.

"Sure why not."

"W-WHAT!?" Utopia screeched, doing a double take upon the words Yukai said.

"yeah, I'll help, I'm not really doing much here anyways." Yukai added. "so who is this mystery threat?"

"hold on a sec-"

"baby steps, Mr. Tyrant. we've got your permission to help, that's step one, you're thinking of step three." Dark magician girl chimed in.

"this isn't a thing that can be solved by one person, and on top of that, the threat is after you specifically, so it's best if we gain some allies as well."

"guys-"

"that's why we need the heroes of the other times as well."

" **shut up all all of you!** " Utopia shouted, silencing the other three. "why the hell did you accept so readily, what's your deal? WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THAT LOOK!?"

"look... Utopia? ever since humanity found the Nexus, it literally dropped the ball. now our prosperous society became a terrible hierarchy. I don't want that, knowing that I can change it."

"but..."

"and as for the threat, if what you all are saying is true, then this alliance takes top priority; there's no point in changing the world if there _is_ no world to change."

"well, you're certainly... optimistic." Dark magician inquired.

"to be honest, every day my faith in humanity dwindles a little bit. sure there are some exceptions, but..."

"they pale in comparison."

"exactly."

"Dark..." DMG deadpanned.

"well Tyrant-"

"it's Yukai."

"hmm." Dark Magician perked up.

"my name. it's Yukai; Yukai Karra."

"my apologies, well Yukai, shall we be off? we'll address this with Madam Horahkty herself."

"sure, just let me get my stuff first." and with that, Yukai left the room.

"interesting, a teenager with the desire to change a corrupted world..."

"If that doesn't scream heroic protagonist, then I don't know what will." Dark Magician Girl added.

"indeed, now that we've secure Yukai, we can get the other heroes to help on our quest."

"hmm..." Utopia hummed. "Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, Yusaku, and now Yukai... this is gonna be interesting..."

* * *

 

_Yukai Karra_

_age: 17 1/2 years old_

_gender: male_

_Main deck: Multiverse: a series of cards that is themed on multiple protagonists from various Anime, Manga, and Video-games, this specialized in graveyard recycling, splashable synergy, and adaptability. (50 cards main deck, 15 cards extra deck)_

_Side deck(s): Grimmoire, Crisscross, ???_

_Tier: God (10)_

_wins-ties-loses: 59-1-0_

_more to be announced._

* * *

 

**sorry if this seems a bit cringed, trying a whole new mine field on this one. also I need a beta reader to help edit this for grammar and stuff. i'll even throw in an incentive to feature their card or deck/archetype if possible.**

**anyway, next up, i'll have the protagonists of the other series team up with yukai for the first time, the first female protag of the group and a few surprises as well. an just as a tiny incentive, here's a little treat as well.**

**Multiverse Dragneel (Natsu dragneel)**

**Level: 4**

**attribute: fire**

**type: dragon**

**Atk/Def: 2100/2000**

**effect: if this card is sent to the graveyard by any way, shuffle it back into the deck. (get ready to see this alot.) once per turn destroy one monster one the field, then this card gains Atk and Def equal to that of the destroyed monster's Atk. if a fire monster or dragon monster was destroyed by this effect, then this card can activate this effect again. (Max 5 per turn) if "Multiverse Happy Cat" is on the field or equipped to this card, then banish up to three cards from your opponent's field facedown.**

**these'll be around from time to time in their debut, and this was the exact card Yukai used to destroy Dyson. and before you ask, Dyson's just an extra. i'm not adding him any more than this chapter.**

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 1: Trixy vixen and the seven

_Multiverse Happy Cat (Happy)_

_Level: 2_

_Attribute: wind_

_Type: winged beast/Tuner/effect_

_Effect: if this card is sent to the graveyard in any way, shuffle it back into the deck. you can equip this card to another monster you control. that monster is unaffected by card effects. if the monster this card is equipped to should be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can sent this card back to your hand instead. if "Multiverse Dragneel" has this card equipped to it, then this card can still be treated as a tuner to synchro summon a "Multiverse" Synchro monster._

_Atk/Def: 100/1000_

* * *

In this chapter, we start in a luscious dark theater. each of the vast rows of seats were segmented into color coded groups. a sign that signifies the specific party was place in front of the closest chair to the giant screen. **_(for simplicity's sake, here's how it'll go: Red for duel monsters, Yellow for GX, green for 5Ds, Black for Zexal, purple for Arc V, and blue for Vrains)_**

unbeknownst to the future cast who'll be watching there are also seats for the leaders of the Yugioh monsters.  ** _(from chapter one... Keep Up!)_**

emerging from the shadows, Yukai walked out onto the center stage, pulling out a list with a few keys in his hand.

"alright, the first group should be... this one." he said pulling out a red key from the bunch. twisting it, a red light emanated from the key, and a red gate like door way opened up over the red seats.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

...and a small group of people fell out of said portal and onto the chairs in a crumpled pile of limbs. said group consisted of Seto Kaiba, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taler, Mokuba kaiba, Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hawkins, and Ishizu Ishtar.

"... Where the hell are we?" Seto yelled regaining his bearings. "and GET OFF ME!"

"i'll discuss it soon, just wait until everyone's here." Yukai announced. "now for the second era..."

next he pulled out the yellow key, and the same process repeated itself, only this time, the group consisted of Alexis rhodes, Bastion misawa, Chumley huffington, Cyrus trusedale, Zane trusedale, Blair Flannigon, and Chazz Princeton.

"WHAT THE-" Chazz started, before getting dogpiled by the rest.

"...third group..." Green key this time, same thing happened, this time it's Jack atlas, Crow hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna Cybers (I don't know their last names), and Carly Carmine.

"... to be honest, I'm not really surprised anymore..." Jack sighed, half buried in the pile of his friends.

" fourth." Black key, rinse repeat, group consists of "Shark" Kastle, Rio Kastle, Kotori Meadows, Cathy Catherine, Kite tenjo, Hart tenjo, Akari tsukumo, Takashi todoroki, flip turner, Bronk Stone and Anna Kaboom.

"ugh... I don't know why or How but I bet Yuma's at fault here." Kotori groaned, well tried to with a pile of people covering her face.

" fifth one." this is getting repetitive... Purple key, group consists of Yuzu Boyle, Declan Akaba, Aura sentia, Sora Perse, and Riley Akaba.

"... Hey. didn't I meet you guys before?" Alexis asked the new group, the former ones starting to settle in.

" yeah, I think I remember a few of your faces..." Crow added, with Jack nodding as well.

"Okay last one." finally the cycle ends. the blue key opened, and the group that came out consists of Aoi Aizen, Takeru Homura, Kolter Kusanagi, Emma Bessho and Akira aizen.

"...where are we? and who the hell are you people!?" Kusanagi yelped.

" finally, now that  **All**  of you are nearly here, I can usher in the  _VIPS_. come on out you guys." Yukai announced. a brief silence was his answer. with a sigh, he walked to the side of the stage and with some effort, and some grunts, protest, and a yelp, Seven individuals were pushed onto the stage: Yukai himself, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei fudo, Yuma tsukumo, Yuya Sakaki, and Yusaku Fujiki.

" hey, just for the record; I would've walked our here on my own." Yuma protested.

"mhmm." Yukai hummed.

"If somebody wasn't blocking the entrance..." Jaden moaned, Yusaku glared at the brunette teen.

"I told you, I don't want to be here!"

"well too late for that. Yusei deadpanned.

"yeah indeed, now go sit in the VIP seats." Yukai ordered, pointing to the row of chairs infront of their respective factions. noticing a seventh set of empty chairs, Yugi addressed the issue.

"Hey Yukai, what's with the white chairs?" Yugi asked.

"those are for My Era, but they won't show up unless they're introduced." Yukai answered. turning around to face the large audience in front of him once everyone was seated, Yukai pulled out a remote.

"okay, so I'll just cut to the chase; I was told to send you guys here to watch this grand adventure with Me and the other six VIPS- wave to the audience guys."

"No!" I'll let you all guess who that was.

"-with some friends of mine on how we saved the world. any questions?"

"you're not good with talking to people are you." Joey said.

"Nope, now let's start the show, just think of snacks and they'll appear, the restrooms are behind you, and save all questions for the end of the chapter."

"huh?" was all he heard before he pressed play.

* * *

_Multiverse Mon-Ki Blue (vegeta)_

_Level: 4_

_Pendulum scale: 0 blue, 0 red_

_attribute: light_

_Type: Warrior/Pendulum/effect_

_Pendulum effect: while this card is in your pendulum zone, all "multiverse" monsters gains 1200 Atk and Def for each time they're Normal or special summoned, and they can only be tributed to summon "multiverse" monsters._

_effect: If this card was sent to the graveyard in any way, shuffle it back into the deck. if this card is still on the field after battle, then double this card's Atk and Def. if it was destroyed by battle and summoned again, then triple this card's Atk and Def. If "Multiverse Mon-Ki orange" Is on the field, once per turn this card's Atk is tripled, and can attack all opposing monsters each battle phase. you can only control 1 "multiverse Mon-Ki blue" on the field._

_Atk/Def: 2000/1800_

_/Yugioh/_

_Multiverse Mon-Ki Orange (goku)_

_Level: 5_

_Pendulum scale: 9 blue, 9 red_

_attribute: light_

_type: Warrior/Pendulum/effect_

_Pendulum effect: while this card is In your pendulum zone, all "multiverse" monsters can attack the opponent directly. If a "Multiverse" pendulum monster would be destroyed in any zone, negate the attack or effect, but this card lose 100 Def._

_effect: If this card was sent to the graveyard in any way, shuffle it back into the deck. this card gains 500 Atk for each monster on both fields. If you only control this card, then this card Gains ATk and Def equal to half the combined total of the ATk of all monsters in both players graveyard and hand. if "Multiverse Mon-Ki blue" is on the field, then once per turn, draw 2 cards. you can only control 1 "multiverse Mon-Ki Orange" on the field._

_Atk/Def: 2000/1800_

_/yugioh/_

_Super Soda: Tank Tonic_

_type: spell (equip)_

_effect: The equipped monster gains the following effect: it gains 2500 Def. if it leaves the field, gain Lp equal to the equipped monster’s original Def._

* * *

Chapter 1:

the Trixy vixen and the seven saviors

* * *

(Nexus Academy... the school Yukai was in at chapter 1)

walking down the corridor riddled with groups of students, the calm, cold, and poker-faced female we're viewing was none other than Rachel Trixen, the daughter of the richest couple in the city-state. known for the largest, and dominant company of the DuelEmpire industries, she was the picture perfect image of a high class princess of the modern age. her appearance consisted of the common school attire in the color scheme of Grey, black and white, complete with tie and loafers,in the most pristine condition. the most definitive part of her visage was the flowing, shoulder length scarlet hair with lilac highlights and tips at the the end,tied up into twin pigtails, and the Heterochomatic eyes of green and blue.

deep within her mind, she mused on the recent rumor going around on a so called "tyrant" rampaging the school. from what she heard, this person targets high ranking duelists, dominates them with an exclusively rare deck, and then takes the losers deck when the tyrant wins.

_'this tyrant person might pose a threat to my time here... I have to stay wary of them. I wonder what rank they are..._ ' she thought. just then, she bumped into a fellow student.

well.. more like crashed into the teen in a more accurate description.

"sorry about that." the male apologized, offering a hand to the downed girl. half curious, and slightly offended, Rachel looked up to the violet eyes of Yukai, a warm smile of bashfulness on his face.

"... oh right.. it's okay, I wasn't looking." Rachel reassured, accepting his hand. a small yet noticeably sharp jolt of energy passed through the two, and from the corner of her eye, Rachel could've sworn she saw a mark resembling a rose glowed on Yukai's outstretched hand.

eyes widening, Yukai walked off, presumably to one of his classes. Rachel shrugged, but her curiosity continued to grow.

_'interesting... I might have to keep an eye on that one...'_

with Yukai, he's trying his best not to openly show the growing hot blush on his face, the brown hairy nutsack on his shoulder that was Kuriboh giving him an all knowing look.

"Not a word." Yukai whispered. "that goes for you too Jelly." a whitish grey blob of slush on his other shoulder bounced in amusement as if it were giggling.

* * *

a few periods later, Rachel spots the Yukai boy again at lunch, sitting alone on the furthest table from everyone else. the odd thing though was the Kuriboh and a cute jelly monster eating a piece of his lunch too. how nobody saw the two creatures was beyond her, so instead, she made her way over to the unsuspecting male. various whispers and rumors already filled her ears on her fifth step.

when she made it over to the table, the Kuriboh and jelly monster hid behind the boy, who didn't even look up.

"Can i help you?" what the first thing he said, gulping down his mouthful of food. looking up, he was face to face with Rachel. a light dust of red flooded his cheeks, but he barely addresses it.

"I've noticed that you're pretty isolated from everyone else. would you mind If I shared this space with you?" Rachel asked.

"um... sure, go right ahead miss..." Yukai answered, realizing that He doesn't even know this girl's name.

"Rachel. just call me Rachel."

"my name's Yukai. nice to meet you."

"pleasure's all mine." Taking a seat opposite to the male, the two ate their lunch in silence, well as much silence as you can get with the chorus of whispers behind Rachel.

_"Is she really eating next to that trash over there?"_

_"what does he have that I don't?!"_

_"She's way out of his league."_

_"wanna bet the boy fucks up?"_

_"I ship it."_

_"Derp."_

holding back a sigh of annoyance, Rachel opted to distract herself by focusing more on the boy in front of her.

"So, Yukai, don't you ever get lonely eating by yourself?"

"not really. I don't really fit in with everyone else, so I'm used to it."

"oh I see... you don't have any friends?"

"I do. they're just not here."  _In more ways than one..._ Yukai mentally added.

" oh. sorry if that was offensive."

"it's fine..."

"..."

"sorry. I'm not that good with talking to people."

"what about this conversation? you seem to be doing well."

"I'm perfectly fine with talking to one person, but I can't really talk in crowds..." Yukai addressed, pointing to the growing crowd behind her. turning around she was met with the entirety of the students at lunch staring at her and whispering rumors and such.

"I would appreciate it if you all would  **leave**  us be." Rachel snarled, scaring the entire crowd back to their original spots.

"thank you. introverts like myself can't get a moment's peace these days."

"agreed. may we change the subject?"

"sure. what would you like to talk about?"

"well... there's a few rumors going around about a "tyrant" rampaging through here." Rachel barely missed it, but there was no mistaking the slight flinch from the boy.

_'so he knows something about the tyrant. this may be easier than i thought.'_

"...what kinds of rumors?"

"well. they go around targeting high ranked duelists, they use an exclusive deck that nobody else have, and they steal the losers deck when they beat their target."

"where the hell did they find "stealing" in that?" he mumbled, looking more annoyed than anything.

"I was wondering if you managed to encounter said tyrant yourself?"

"wh-me? no. nonono... I'm just a Rank 1, nobody cares about nobodies like me." Yukai says nonchalontly. if this was anyone else, then they would've been fooled, but Rachel wasn't just anybody. she instantly picked up on his lie the second he denied it.

_'why is yukai trying so hard to deny this? you don't become this defensive unless... well there is a possibility...'_

"-well then, how about we have a duel after school? just you and me."

"um..."

"i'll let you think it over." Rachel said, rising up from her spot. "oh, and Yukai..." Rachel leaned towards his face and whispered in his ear. "bring the whole truth, or I won't show any mercy. I don't like liars." and with that, Rachel walked away from a pale Yukai, deep in thought.

_'that should psyche him out enough to come clean, though I'd understand if he were to refuse. let's just hope this possibility would become a lead at the very least.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in a void like space. Dark Magician girl, Dark magician, and Utopia stood-er floated in the vast sea of darkness. six different doors of various colors shined in front of them.

"are we really going to do this?" DMG said.

"what are you scared?" utopia teased chuckling at the vibrating witch glaring at the suit of armor.

"of course i am! not everyone has nerves of steel like you two!"

"enough both of you. we have a mission to uphold." Darc Magician said, silencing the two girls before he got a nod from DMG and a mumble about a "killjoy" from utopia.

"i'll gather Masters Yugi and Yuzaku. Mana, You get Yusei and Judai, and Utopia, you'll get Yuya and Yuma. any objections?"

"nope." Utopia said, floating towards the orange door first.

"you got it!" DMG cheered, opening the green one

"very well then, see you two soon." was the last thing he said before entering the Red door.

* * *

_Absorbelly Jelly_

_Level: 2_

_attribute: light_

_type: Aqua/effect_

_Effect: this card cannot leave the field by tributing or opponent’s monster effects. If you take any damage that’s not from battle, then that damage becomes 0, then activate one of these effects:_

_ -you gain LP equal to the damage taken. _

_ -this card gains 700 Atk and Def. _

_ When this card leaves the field, then Gain Lp equal to this card’s total Def. _

_Atk/Def: 500/2000_

_/yugioh/_

_Multiverse Badge_

_type: spell (quick-play)_

_effect: all non "Multiverse" monsters on your side of the field and GY becomes "multiverse" monsters for the rest of the duel. (if you are in a team duel, then this applies to all team player's fields and Graveyards.)_

_/yugioh/_

_Multiverse Pendulocket_

_type: spell_

_effect: all "multiverse" monsters become pendulum monsters for the rest of the duel. their pendulum scales will be equal to their level/Rank._

* * *

In the Duel monsters era...

"Yugi Muto."

"GAAAH!"

said main protagonist practically jumped out of his seat at the sudden voice behind him. turning around, he was face to face with Dark Magician. straightening himself up Yugi looked over to properly greet his ace monster.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

in the most retarded way possible.

"I think it's pretty obvious who I am. I  _am_  your ace after all. however I am on a more urgent matter at the moment." standing up, Dark magician created a dark portal behind him. "there's something wrong in the worlds, and Madam Horakty has sent me and few others to gain your help."

"...my help? help with what exactly?"

"villains from the past seek the legendary gifts madam Horakty created for special chosen ones called Rose cards. this includes most to all of your previous antagonists, as well as the villains from the other chosen's timelines. we're here because you're the only ones who'll help us."

"and just who are these chosen ones that you keep refering to anyway?"

"seven to be exact; you, the chosen of this Era, Judai, the chosen of the fusion era, Yusei the Synchro's chosen, Yuma, the XYZ chosen one, Yuya, the chosen one for the pendulum era, Yusaku, the chosen one of the link era, and the most vital one is Yukai, a brand new era. he's the one in the most danger since he has most of what the antagonists want."

"and what of my friends? what if I never return here?"

"that's simple, we have it so that Time stops as soon as you leave through this portal, when the villains are defeated, we'll return you to the respective timelines and not even a second will pass by."

"..."

"...Yugi Muto?"

"...goddammit, I knew I shouldn't wish for more excitement in my life. this'll be the death of me someday."

"...pardon?"

"when do we leave." Yugi droned, getting ready to enter the portal behind Dark magician.

"as soon as you're ready." Dark Magician answered. ' that was easy. i wonder how the girls are doing?'

* * *

with Dark Magician Girl...

" GIVE ME BACK MY BIKE DAMMIT!" Yusei screamed at the top of his lungs. Dark Magician girl driving along magical glyphs she created with his bike, Jaden Yuki hanging on behind her, laughing at the shenanigans unfolding.

"only if you accept my deal! or else your bike's gonna have a nice exclusive field trip through a junkyard!"

"FINE! I'll accept the damn quest, just stop my bike and give her BACK!"

* * *

with Utopia...

"we're doing this, I get that and all, but can't I at least bring Tori with me?" Yuma pleaded, dangling from one of utopia's arms. "or some pants for that matter?"

"can't you keep quiet like this guy here?" Utopia asked annoyed by the boy's pestering.

"i'm still half asleep, I don't know what's going on anymore." Yuya yawned, the other three counterparts in his head silently agreed.

"... can we get something to eat first?"

"GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

back to Dark Magician...

'nah i'm sure they'll be just fine.'

"now, Yugi there's one more person that I have to recruit, and i might need your help in persuading him. from the information I have on him. he might be the toughest to convince."

"fine, who is he? can't be that tough to recruit..."

"we're heading to his time now." arriving at their stop, both males walked over to the hot dog stand, where the Blue haired protagonist was working at.

"wow, I never knew we needed a hot dog salesman for our life threatening mission." Yugi snarked sarcastically.

"don't let this deceive you, this is merely a guise. excuse me, sirs." Dark magician stated, drawing the attention of both Yuzaku, and the other male working at the truck.

"we humbly request for your time alone, for we have something to discuss with you."

"and we should trust you why?" Yuzaku answered.

"because- Look out!" Dark magician shouted, pulling up a dark shield, protecting the four from a giant red laser from the sky.

"damn. they've already started searching..."

"searching? searching for who?!" the man besides Yuzaku shouted.

"Kusanagi, calm down, this is probably just some-" Yuzaku didn't finish as a familiar face emerged from the smoke that covered the area from the laser attack.

"Is that..." Yugi started.

"hewo Pwotagonist. wemember me!?"

"Paradox!? I thought you died!"

"well, you thought wong. fow I have been weborn! Now Mawefic twuth Dwagon! Kill them!" a giant gold dragon emerged from above the truck, and faced the group, charging its attack.

"Crap. they've found us." Dark Magician cursed.

"WHO!? Who found us?!" Yuzaku roared.

"the Calamities, villains of the several timelines that formed an alliance. they want something from a particular timeline, but they've sent others to kill off the chosens just in case!"

"Oi! what are you guys yellin- **what the FUCK**!?" Ai finally joined the session, staring in awe and fear at the giant dragon firing its attack at the dark shield from the Duel disk on Yuzaku's arm

"the what now!?" Yusaku continued.

"He want's to Kill you two, as well as the other timeline's chosen. I bet that this would be so there are no obstacles for their goal."

"YOU COULD'VE oh I don't know... STARTED WITH THAT!" Yugi screamed.

"Master, is something the matter? a second voice from inside Yuzaku's Duel Disk added.

"Roboppy, Not now!" AI howled. " how the heck do we stop him from killing us!?"

"we must leave! Paradox is only after you two! RRAAGGH!" mustering more strength, Dark magician pushed the dark shield towards the Malefic dragon. "hurry, through the portal." with what little energy he has left, Dark Magician created another portal. using the dust rising up from the magic struggle, the entire group, save for Kusanagi, jumped through.

"Kusanagi!?" Yusaku yelped.

"GO! I'll hold him off!"

" That Won't be Nessyssawy. I'm Just Aftew the Pwotagonists." Paradox shouted from the dust cloud. his own portal appearing as he and the Malefic Truth dragon both exited the scene with a grim smirk.

"don't worry! we'll stop this guy! then-" Yuzaku was cut off as the portal closed.

* * *

(Back with Yukai and Rachel)

"what is taking him so long?"

Rachel hung around by the front of the school, a group of students hid behind some of the scenery to watch what would be a quick duel. opting to reach the conclusion that he chickened out, Rachel was about to turn and leave, until she spotted a familiar rope of violet hair exiting out the side of the window running in the opposite direction.

_"he really is chickening out!? not a chance! that's my main lead running away!"_  silently entering the limo, she ushered the uber to start driving.

"Max, there is a violet haired man running in that direction. follow him." she ordered. receiving a nod from the burly man. the limo drove off.

after a few minutes of detours and driving around traffic, Rachel managed to track down Yukai in front of an abandoned warehouse. looking more closely, she found that he had a duffel bag with him. hiding in a blind spot where he won't notice her, Rachel watched as Yukai pulled out a long, torn black cloak, a black crown and a black bandanna with holes for what she assumed for his eyes. donning the disguise, Rachel slowly came into realization that he looks just like what people described Tyrant.

* * *

_(flashback time.)_

_after lunch, Rachel opted to learn more about what Tyrant looked like. most of the people she managed to ask exaggerated about him a lot, but she was able to get a few solid features out._

_"I think he wore a Black bandanna and crown, like some royal bandit." one person described._

_"he had a body of pitch black, and it was torn up a bit too..."_

_"he was really tall and had blackish violet hair..."_

_"his eyes were a deep violet color... they looked like they could see your soul..."_

_Rachel_ _asked a bunch of more random students, and out of all of them, those four descriptions were the most common._

_"so this Tyrant is male..." she started._

_"he wears a black theme... a torn body, most likely a coat or cloak... and a black crown..."_

_"a Bandanna and violet hair... and eyes..." connecting them all and searching for possible candidates, the only one that was the most likely candidate was Yukai, but he was quite insistent on him not being Tyrant, which she still didn't understand. on the off chance that he wasn't Tyrant, then why would he def-_

_unless he either knew more about tyrant, or he WAS Tyrant, but didn't want his cover blown..._

_either way, school was almost over and she was going to get some answers._

_(flashback end)_

* * *

Rachel was brought back to reality when she saw Yukai enter the warehouse. wanting to know more about this turn of events, Rachel followed suit, making sure she was outside his range.

opening one last door, Rachel was greeted by the sight of three people. the first one was Tyrant. and the other two looked like twins with a red and blue color theme.

"Greetings Tyrant!" one of them, the male, greeted.

"welcome to your downfall!"

"... Natsu and Yukino Winston, the "FreezeFlame Twins", you are deemed guilty of torturing lower ranked duelists by exposing them to extreme temperatures whilst beating them senseless, as well as destroying their cards in front of them." was the only thing he said.

"you really think we'll listen to you!?"

"they deserved to succumb to the melting heat-"

"-And the blistering cold!"

"they must be taught their place. and what better way than training them-"

"-to be out servants?"

"we only accept the strong ones."

"ENOUGH. I've heard all I wanted to hear. now hand over your Decks or we'll do this the hard way."

"you!?"

"want to duel us!?"

"Ha! It's two against one! and we have more synergy than ten of you combined!"

"beating you will be a snap!"

seeing that Yukai was outnumbered, Rachel was torn between two sides. on one hand, she should leave, and leave this to him, but the other hand wants her to help him out. opting to trust her heart, Rachel braced for whatever outcome would happen.

"No it won't!" she shouted, alerting the other three of her presence. there in front of the door was Rachel who walked over to Tyrant and glared at the twins, refusing to meet his gaze of confusion.

"why are you here." he asked, which was promptly ignored.

"I will not stand here and watch you double team this man. I challenge the both of you to a duel! us versus you two."

"ooh! you're a pretty one!"

"I agree brother. let's make her our personal servant!"

"very well we agree!"

"...i Shall agree to your terms as well..." Tyrant added, siding with Rachel.

_"now is my chance to finally see his Deck..."_

"do you hear them?" Tyrant asked suddenly.

"huh?" she replied in confusion.

"their decks. do you hear their screams? they're begging to be free...just listen."

"what are you on about? what-"

_..HeLp Us..._

jumping at the unexpected voice, Rachel looked around, but found no one else in the room.

"So you can hear them..."

_HeLp Us... PlEaSe._

_I wAnT To Be FrEe..._

_SaVe Us..._

_ThEsE PeOpLe ArE CrAzY..._

_ReLeAsE Us..._

_I dOn'T wAnNa FiGhT..._

"what's happening?! where are these voices coming from!?" she yelped.

"the cards... they wish to be free from the twins. those are the screams i hear every time this happens."

"you...you listen to their screams?"

"No." he said. "I'm Forced to hear their screams, and I set them free so they won't suffer anymore."

"Enough!"

"It's time to Duel!"

**DUEL START!**

**Team 1 (Tyrant and Rachel): 16000**

**Vs**

**Team 2 (Natsu and Yukino): 16000**

"as per customary with my duels, we have the option to activate 1 Field spell per duelist. I activate  **Multiverse Gateway**." Tyrant said, pulling a separate card from his deck and activating it, his quarter of the field warping to what looks like a mix between a galaxy and a Castle. several portal like vortexes appearing and disappearing occasionally.

"huh? how can you-" Rachel started, but was then cut off by Tyrant's stare.

"do you have a field spell?" he asked.

"Oh um... yes. I play  **Showtime Super Stage**!" Rachel pulled out her deck and fished out the following card. her quarter then morphed into what appeared to be a gigantic stage with multiple lights and equipment, from microphones and instruments to trampolines and floating platforms.

"I play  **Wetlands**!"

"and I play  **Molten destruction**!"

both twins played their field spells, each of their quarters changing into a swampy wetland and volcanic hellscape respectively.

"losers go first!" Natsu boasted.

"ladies first." Tyrant continued.

"oh, um alright. then." Rachel pulled out 5 cards. it consisted of  **Trickstar Candina** ,  **Performapal Lebellman** ,  **Performapal Whipsnake** ,  **Performapal King Bear** , and **Trickstar Carobein**.

"I activate Super Stage's first effect! by showing a  **Trickstar** ,  **Abyss Actor**  or  **Performapal**  monster from my hand, I can special summon a monster of that same archetype from my deck or graveyard." showing the three her Candina, she pulled out a card from her deck. "and with it, I can special summon  **Trickstar Lilybell**  in defense mode.

**Trickstar Lilybell**

**Lv: 2**

**Atk/Def: 800/2000**

"and since the only monster on my field is a Trickstar, I can special summon  **Trickstar Carobein**  from my hand!"

**Trickstar Carobein**

**Lv. 5**

**Atk/Def: 2000/1000**

"now I summon  **Trickstar Candina** , and with her effect, I can search for  **Trickstar Lilybell**  again." Rachel shouted, summoning Candina, and pulling out another Lillybell into her hand.

**Trickstar Candina**

**Lv. 4**

**Atk/Def: 1800/400**

"with Lilybell's effect, I can special summon her as well."

**Trickstar Lillybell (#2)**

**Lv. 2**

**Atk/Def: 800/2000**

"now I combine both my Lilybells with Candina to open the Nexus!" both  **Trickstar Lilybells**  and  **Trickstar Candina**  phased into a circular glyph illuminating three arrows.

"I Link Summon  **Trickstar Delfiendium**!

**Trickstar Delfiendium**

**Link-3**

**arrows: up, down-right, down-left**

**Atk: 2200**

"I now activate my spell's second effect! if I Xyz, Synchro, Fusion or Link summon a  **Trickstar** ,  **Abyss Actor**  or  **Performapal**  monster, then I draw 1 card for each monster that was used to summon them." Rachel added, drawing three extra cards. ( **Abyss actor- Mellow Madonna, Performapal Helprincess, and Trickstar Bouquet** )

"with that I end my turn."

"My turn!" Natsu boomed, drawing a card.

"I play Volcanic Rocket from my hand!"

**Volcanic Rocket**

**Lv. 4**

**Atk/Def: 1900/1400**

"and due to its effect, I can add my Blaze Accelerator to my hand, which I then activate!." he continued, pulling out the continuous spell card.

"I'm destroying my  **Flamvell guard**  to destroy your skimpy little fairy!"

"bye bye Delfiendium!" he sends his fire monster to the graveyard, which sets  **Trickstar Delfiendium**  on fire seconds later, incinerating the link monster.

"damn." Rachel cursed.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't take the heat! I end my turn with two facedowns!" Natsu declared.

"face it, you can't beat us!" Yukino added.

"...why can't there be any decent change with you people?" Tyrant started, confusing the other three.

"what are you talking about?" both twins asked.

"it's always the same thing with you people; you win a few duels, think you're superior, and succumb to your lust of egotistical pride. well fine. time to show you what a real duelist can do. I draw"

drawing a card, Tyrant set his already formed plan in motion.

"first I activate gateway's second effect. if I have a  **Multiverse**  card in my hand, I send it to the graveyard. then I roll a dice. whatever I land on is the exact number of cards I can draw from my deck." tyrant started, a holographic dice appeared and rolled. when it stopped, all of them were slack jawed when it landed on six. drawing said number of cards, he continued. "and since this counts as sending them to the gy, then the Multiverse Monster is shuffled back into the deck. in my pendulum zones, I place **Multiverse Mon-Ki Orange** and **Blue**."

**Multiverse Mon-Ki Orange**

**Lv. 5**

**Red (active): 9**

**Multiverse Mon-Ki Blue**

**Lv. 4**

**Blue (active): 0**

"Swing pendulum, and open the rifts to summon my allies. Pendulum Summon! Arise  **Multiverse Dragneel, Happy cat,** and **Trainer**!"

**Multiverse Happy Cat**

**Lv. 2**

**Atk/Def:100/1000**

**Multiverse Dragneel**

**Lv. 4**

**Atk/Def: 2100/2000**

**Multiverse Trainer**

**Lv. 3**

**Atk/Def: 1100/1900**

"I activate Happy cat's ability, and equip it to dragneel, making him immune to your card effects. then I activate Trainer's ability." the trainer in question threw two orbs and the yellow mouse monster on his shoulder jumped off him and onto the field.

"huh?"

"I can summon 1 Pika token, 2 Blaze tokens, and/or 1 G-ninja token onto my field.

**Pika Token**

**Atk/Def: 1500/1500**

**Blaze token X2**

**Atk/Def: 2300/900**

"Now witness the power of my comrades! Dragneel's second ability activates! If he has Happy Cat equipped, then I can banish three of your cards on the field face-down." Happy Cat grabbed Dragneel, and together, they incinerated the two facedowns and Blaze Accelerator Natsu(duelist) had.

"what!?"

"Now combine and conquer! I activate Happy Cat's second ability! if he's equipped to Dragneel, then he can be treated as a lv. 2 Tuner to synchro summon a Multiverse monster!" Happy Cat released Dragneel, then disappeared into two star like spheres orbiting around rings. Dragneel entered the set of hoops, and a flash of light blinded the other three duelists.

"Oh Etherious of the twisted nether, arise and aid me to smite my enemies with your hell fire! Synchro Summon!"

the flash of light dimmed to reveal a dark hole like vortex, slowly looming out of the portal was a cross between a human, a dragon and a devil. with a malicious roar, the beast emerged on the field, further intimidating the twins.

"Say hello to  **Natsu, Multiverse E.N.D dragon**!"

**Natsu, Multiverse E.N.D Dragon**

**Lv. 6**

**Atk/Def: 3000/2200**

"Alright! it's been a while since I got out here!" the Demon/Dragon hybrid roared. "hey kid, thanks for summoning me. now whose the poor jackass this time!?"

"them." Tyrant said, pointing to the now shaking twins.

"...Is he... Did that monster just TALK!?" Rachel screamed, awed and startled by the oddity.

"Of course I can Talk! we all can!" Natsu (dragneel) answered, then leaned in to Tyrant. "who's the hot chick? your girlfriend?" he whispered.

"partner. now If you please..." Tyrant said, gesturing to the field. "Ashton, you don't mind do you?"

"of course not." trainer replied. I've heard everything. do what you need to do and teach these guys a lesson." Ashton (trainer) said, his tokens nodding as well.

"alright then! Natsu, activate your ability!"

"Lunch Time!" said dragon roared.

"...lunch-"

"...time?"

"Natsu can destroy 1 monster on the entire field(s). and if it's a Fire or dark attribute, and/or a Dragon or fiend type monster, then I can repeat this until I destroy something else!" Natsu sucked in air, which quickly evolved into a vaccum of dark fire, Sucking in both  **Blaze tokens** ,  **Volcanic Rocket** , and the  **Pika Token**. "and the best part... He gains the Atk of  _each_  destroyed monster."

"E-each?" Natsu (the duelist), whimpered.

"M-monster?" Yukino copied.

**Natsu, the Multiverse E.N.D Dragon**

**lv.6**

**Atk: 3000 - 11000**

Natsu roared. "I'm all FIRED UP NOW!"

"that's not all. I activate from my hand the quick-play spell  **Power-up Pep-talk**!" Tyrant continued, activating the spell.

"I can select two monsters on my field. the first monster gains the second monster's Atk, and can only be destroyed if the second monster is destroyed first. I think you know what's going to happen next."

**Multiverse Trainer**

**Lv. 3**

**Atk: 1100 - 12100**

"let's add some more humility in here shall we? Vegeta. if you please?"

"yeah yeah, Don't bitch about it." Vegeta (Mon-Ki blue) said, blasting both his monsters with a blue orb of energy.

"Multiverse Mon-Ki Blue's effect activates. if he's in the pendulum zone, then all Multiverse monsters gain 1200 Atk each time they're summoned in any way."

**Natsu, the Multiverse E.N.D Dragon**

**lv.6**

**Atk: 11000- 12200**

**Multiverse Trainer**

**Lv. 3**

**Atk: 12100 - 13300**

"now then I conduct my battle phase. Natsu, Ashton, fire at will." Tyrant ordered, getting a nod from the monsters as they fired off their attacks.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both twins screamed. blowing away with the combined attack in a flash of light and an explosion.

**Team 2: 16000 - 0**

**Winners: Team 1**

"..." Rachel was left speechless at the scene before her. unknowingly, she took a slight step back. "He... he won the duel...in ONE turn!? HOW?! just who is this guy!?"

"Now that you've lost, I'll be taking your decks now." Tyrant said, snagging the packs of cards from the downed twins.

"I-It's Not FAIR!" Yukino finally ushered out.

"You didn't even wait until we got our combo-"

"I have had enough of your rambling prattle."Tyrant interrupted, knocking both their heads together. both twins were unconscious from the sudden head blow. he then proceeded to exit into the shadows. noticing that he was about to leave, Rachel recomposed herself and tried to get his attention.

"Hey tyrant! wait!"

"I have no quarrel with you Miss Trixen. you're on the safe zone, so I don't need to-" Tyrant said, but was cut off from Rachel's sudden declaration.

"Don't give me that. You owe me both answers and a duel. don't think I don't know who you are **Yukai**." Rachel said, too deep into this, she rode the last bits of adrenaline she had. her claim was confirmed when Tyrant visibly flinched. slowly turning towards her. Tyrant glared at the red haired girl.

"I have no Ide-"

"don't start. I've already started to piece together your identity the second you lied in the cafeteria. plus I saw you change."

"what!?" He exclaimed.

"Yukai..." she finished, standing true to her claim. somehow, it worked. for the male sighed heavily before taking off the bandanna and crown.

"fine. you got me, Just keep it down."

"answer me questions, and I'll keep quiet."

"...promise?"

"I swear."

"...about earlier... you clearly heard their voices. only those with... Rose cards can do that."

"Rose cards? question for later. what I want to know first is why you lied about your rank."

"...what? that's your first question!?"

"You said you were a Rank 1, yet you performed an OTK easily... almost **too** easily...."

"why doe-"

"and I believe your Rank mark is right..." Rachel said, lunging forward, she swung her hand upwards, pulling back the bundle of hair that covered the right side of his face.

"Here!" she exclaimed, then gasped at the impossible sight before her.

right on his face, slightly to the side of his eye, was the Number 10 in a glowing rainbow sheen of colors.


End file.
